Dancing, Teasing
by Queen Kakia
Summary: Ginny and Ophelia have a talk. Fourth in my Chocolate and Apples series, sequel to The Plot Thickens.


TITLE: Dancing, Teasing  
RATING: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Except Ophelia.   
SUMMARY: Ophelia and Ginny have a talk. Fourth in my Chocolate and Apples series.  
NOTE: Well, here it is. And I'm really sorry for everyone I made wait so long...especially if you were expecting a masterpiece. I'm not really sure I like this chapter, so send me feedback. Constructive criticism, please!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cho was sitting on Ginny's bed when Ginny walked in. It was somewhat of a surprise, considering that Cho had spent her lunch hour practicing quidditch with Harry for the past week. And not eating lunch with her.  
  
Ginny sat down on the bed and opened her mouth to greet her friend, but Cho spoke first.  
  
"So," Cho began. "Harry asked me out ten minutes ago."  
  
Wait, that wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go. Ginny's heart sank. Here came the 'And I accepted' part. Here came the, 'You didn't really think we were playing _quidditch_ all this time, did you?' part. Where Cho would admit she felt guilty for not being totally honest, and where Ginny instantly forgave her and told her how happy she [Ginny] was for her [Cho]. It wouldn't be too hard--Ginny was a good liar.  
  
"And it got me thinking," Cho continued, "that I must have been spending way too much time with him. Which means that I haven't been spending enough time with you."  
  
What?  
  
"So, you said no?" She wasn't clear. Cho turned down Harry Potter...for her? Wow...  
  
Cho looked semi-insulted. "Of course I said no. That was my point. He's nice, but I'd rather spend time with my friends. Anyway, don't you have a thing for him?"  
  
Right. The thing Ginny had for him. She'd almost forgotten.  
  
"So, do you forgive me for abandoning you?" Cho asked, and she smiled. A beautiful carefree smile, and it was infectious, because Ginny started to crack up. And then, of course, she had to forgive her.  
  
"Good. Tell me, what have I missed?" Cho asked, lying down on her side so that her hair fanned out onto the bed.  
  
"Not too much," Ginny answered. "Fred and Angelina broke up again, but they'll be back together in a week. Have I ever told you how much I _love_ your hair?"  
  
"Well, I love yours," Cho replied. "Wanna trade?"  
  
Ginny tried to imagine herself with black hair, and giggled. "You know, I think I'll keep mine."  
  
The door opened, and Ophelia Hammond walked in. Great. What perfect timing.  
  
"Cho. Ginny." Ophelia acknowledged them with a nod. It was funny, because a month ago, she would never have brushed Cho off that way, and never would have acknowledged Ginny that much.  
  
"Hi," Cho replied cheerfully. It must have been her good mood--why else would Cho give the blonde airhead a moment's time?  
  
Ginny sat up, waiting for Ophelia to get what she wanted and leave, but the other girl just walked over to a dresser and stood there, crossing her arms and smiling.  
  
"Did you want something?" Ginny demanded. The way Ophelia was looking at them--like they were her prey--was making Ginny uncomfortable. And if she was planning on playing some kind of game with Cho now...  
  
Ophelia ignored her, turning to Cho. "The rumor mill has it that you turned down Harry Potter."  
  
Cho frowned. "That's right; I did. Why?"  
  
Ophelia shrugged. "I just thought it funny. Hard to say no to a famous international figure. He's not too bad-looking, either."  
  
Ginny felt her face get hot.  
  
"In fact," Ophelia continued, "I can't imagine any other straight girl who would say no in that situation."  
  
Cho turned bright red, and she mumbled, "He's not all that great."  
  
"Opie, go away," Ginny said, annoyed. Why did Ophelia get such pleasure out of torturing others...and using that horrible, knowing smirk on them? "Aren't you worried that if you spend so much time away from your clones, they'll forget you?"  
  
Ophelia just stood there. "Nope."  
  
Ginny looked at Cho, who rolled her eyes and stood up. "I have to go, anyway. Potions starts in ten minutes, and you know how cranky Snape gets when students are late. See you later, Gin."  
  
_Don't leave me alone with this monster!_ Ginny's mind screamed, but all she said was, "Okay. See you, then."  
  
She watched Cho leave, the Asian girl's long hair trailing behind her. That hair...it--well, it was a distraction.  
  
"So, have you figured it out yet?"  
  
Ginny looked up and grimaced on reflex.  
  
"Have you figured it out yet?" Ophelia repeated.  
  
Figured...um. It didn't matter what Ophelia wanted, so Ginny ignored her.  
  
Didn't work. She walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. Ginny moved over, but there was only so much room until she'd fall over the edge.  
  
"About Cho," Ophelia continued, grinning like she was mad. Maybe she was, actually. "And why you were so jealous of Harry."  
  
"Shut up," Ginny snapped. She had a faint idea of what Ophelia was hinting at, and it wasn't funny at all.  
  
Ophelia laughed. "You have, then. Figured it out."  
  
"Ophelia, go away."  
  
"Hey, I'm not knocking it," Ophelia insisted, raising her arms. "I'm just saying. It's so tiring watching the two of you dancing around each other. You're obviously smitten--why don't you do something about it?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha, lesbian girl jokes. I get it. Now go tell one of your admirers--I'm sure they'll think it's funny."  
  
"Right. Denial's not just a river in Egypt." Ophelia picked her bag up from her bed and walked over to the door. "See you in Transfiguration."  
  
The door closed behind Ophelia, and Ginny was left alone with her thoughts. The confused entropy inside her head.  
  
She pictured Cho's face in her head. Long, smooth-flowing ebony hair, clear dark eyes with sharp, picturesque edges, lips that seemed to be permanently turned up at the corner. Thin, athletic frame, usually covered in dark robes. Cho's favorite color was a deep violet.  
  
Gorgeous, of course. Cho _was_ gorgeous. But that didn't neccessarily mean she _fancied_ her. They were girls...and Ginny was straight. She had a widely-known crush on Harry Potter, for heaven's sakes!  
  
_Denial's not just a river in Egypt_, Ophelia's voice rang in her head. She sighed and grabbed her books, reminding herself to kill the Bubble Queen next time they were alone together.  
  



End file.
